Let Them Look
by Kazaam'sMom
Summary: Calleigh manages to persuade Horatio not to abide by those workplace professionalism rules. Oneshot. Cute and fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

Please see my author profile for why there has been a second chapter added!

This has been on "replay" in my mind for a week, and I've got to get it out! Let me know…love it? Hate it? Seem probable?

Muchos Gracias-Kazaam'sMom

She decided on a few things first. He had to be taken completely off guard. It should be definitely be at work. And it had to be memorable.

Mrs. Calleigh Caine walked down the main hallway at CSI with a purpose. _Now or never. Now or never._ Her shoes clicked in time. Being a ballistics expert, Calleigh was used to high pressure situations and thus was mildly surprised when she subconsciously acknowledged that her palms were sweating.

And there he was, right on time. Horatio Caine strode out of his office, off to the DNA lab, eager to hear results of a test run on the current suspect.

Calleigh let their paths cross. "Oh, hey Handsome. Here's that ballistics report you wanted on yesterday's shooting. It was definitely Russian made, should make your case easier," she spoke evenly, careful not to let anything on. Horatio could read her like an open book.

"Thank you Calleigh, I'm sure it will help," he said. Calleigh sighed inwardly; this man had infinite patience. Open it, open the file, c'mon Horatio…

"Ok great. I'll be in the lab," she decided.

Horatio paused for a minute to watch her walk away. He despised clichés, but he really did feel like the luckiest man alive to be married to her. _Ok, Caine, focus on work now. _Opening the file, he quickly glanced down. Next to her beautifully scrawled signature (Calleigh Caine, CSI) she'd stuck a post it note to the cover page.

"I'm pregnant" was all it read, written neatly in his wife's perfect script.

A thousand thoughts tumbled into Horatio's mind at once. Pregnant! A baby! A baby with Calleigh! His beautiful wife, having their child.

"Calleigh!" he summoned softly. She was at the end of the hallway, about to turn into a lab, but she spun around in a split second.

"Yeah?" she said, acting blasé as she walked back to him.

"Come here," Horatio said, smiling.

As she reached her husband, a grin broke through her deliberately schooled face. "You happy about something, Handsome?" She couldn't resist a little more teasing, after all.

With that, Horatio gathered her in his arms and, breaking every rule he'd set about professionalism in the workplace, kissed her senseless.

Eric and Ryan happened to be exiting the elevator and were witness to the "Greatest Kiss of All Time", as Alexx dubbed it later. "Easy there H," Eric laughed under his breath. Ryan settled for his first reaction "Whoa!"

As Horatio broke the kiss, he held his wife for a second longer.

"Happy…doesn't even _begin_ to describe it. I love you. Thank you."

Such simple words from so powerful a man made Calleigh want to go weak at the knees. "I love you too, but I think we're making a scene. Better get back to work, Lieutenant."

Horatio simply shook his head.

"Let them look."


	2. Asking Her Out

Asking Her Out

Or, A Response to Calleigh's Frustration.

It had been a long, particularly arduous case for the Miami Dade Crime Lab. The double murder had taken up an entire week of the criminalists' attention. Finally, Lieutenant Caine sat at his desk, a place reserved for only one thing: paperwork. Though he generally detested it, today's mountain of paperwork meant two good things. First, it meant that one more case was closed, which brought a sense of finality to the end of the week. It also meant that Horatio Caine could focus his efforts on something more to his taste…

Calleigh Duquense's resolute ballistics report had been the nail in the homicide suspect's coffin. The pair had begun their usual dance around each other during this case. Perhaps it was an outlet of frustration, a distraction. Or maybe it was just the result of long-withheld emotion. At any rate, Calleigh knew nothing would come of their flirtatious banter. Thus, as always, she worked diligently on the evidence on her table. It is there, with the southern belle bent over a microscope, that the story begins.

Horatio Caine entered the ballistics lab at his usual brisk clip. "Calleigh, what have we got?" Calleigh straightened up and flashed a smile at her LT. "What we've got is a perfect match, he's nailed. Metaphorically speaking, of course."

Horatio gave her a rare grin. "Well, ma'am, would you …would you care to accompany me?" A thousand thoughts ran through Calleigh's head. Accompany him? Dinner? A date?

"Calleigh," Horatio's voice persisted, "Would you like to come on his arrest?" Oh. Of course he meant to arrest the suspect.

"Sure, handsome, I'd love to." Calleigh responded, trying her best to achieve that perky norm.

Horatio had officially done the Caine-sideways-stare at Calleigh Duquesne six times on the Hummer-ride back from apprehending the criminal. The last time, he had been caught by Calleigh's sharp gaze back at him. This was pushing her feminine limits. Finally, as he glanced once more, her patience snapped.

"Horatio Caine, unless you have something to say, would you kindly keep your eyes on the road? I'm trying to maintain some degree of professionalism and I feel like I'm trace under a scope! Either ask me out or quit getting my hopes up. This is ridiculous! All this dancing around each other! We work together for nearly ten years, and all we ever do is grin." Calleigh exploded.

Horatio smiled a thin-lipped smirk. Here goes everything…Keeping his eyes on the road, as requested, he paused before asking.

"Well,ma'am, I was hoping you'd do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?"


End file.
